


The price of your betrayal

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Adoribull Sundays, Blood and Violence, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatt felt betrayed by Bull's decision, and decided to show him how painful that betrayal felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of your betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O preço da sua traição](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796966) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> "adoribull sunday prompt! demands of the qun, dorian is in the party. after bull decides to save the chargers, gatt decides he won't wait for the qun to send assassins to deal with bull and attacks. thing is, he doesn't go for the bull. he goes for dorian and hits the mark, so that bull knows the taste of betrayal. either dorian is alright or not is up to you!" sent by anon. I was writing one thing, but it wasn't working and the tone got weird, so I decided to cut the middle, but since I actually liked the middle I separated it and changed the end to my original idea.

They were all distracted by the sight in front of them. The explosion was load, even from that distance, and the ground shook under them. Among all that noise, no one noticed the small drowning sound coming from behind them. Then Bull turned his head back, to say something to Gatt, to offer some sort of apology, or at least explain his reasoning. His body acted before his brain could process the image he was seeing: Dorian with his throat slit open, dropping to the ground, and Gatt behind him, with a smug smile.

“Was it worth, Hissrad? Your betrayal?”

Bull ignored, in favor of throwing himself next to Dorian, ripping a large piece of Dorian’s robes to press against his neck. His first instinct was to help Dorian, not to kill Gatt, and later he’ll wonder about what that says about the man he became, and it will only make him suffer more.

“Sera, run to the meeting point and bring Stitches here, now!” the Inquisitor yelled, and Sera was on the move before she could finish the sentence.

“It’s not going to work, you know. He’s either going to bleed out or he’ll drown in his own blood, either way you don’t have time to get a healer here and he won’t be able to drink any potions.”

Bull rose his eyes, finally looking at Gatt. He always knew Gatt was violent and impulsive, but this was beyond what Bull imagined he would be capable of doing. “Why? This wasn’t Dorian’s fault!”

The Inquisitor kneeled next to Bull, and pushed his hands away to evaluate the damage.

“You just let our brothers die, what did _they_ do to deserve it? You betrayed the Qun, you betrayed me, I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Did you really think we didn’t know about your relationship? That we would allow such thing? I was given discretion to deal with the problem according to my evaluation of your performance during this task. And you failed.”

Bull growled, and was about to jump in his direction when the Inquisitor ordered, “I need your hands, Bull, help me hold the arteries.”

He obeyed, looking at the spot she was indicating, and used his fingers to try to stop the bleeding. The blood flow was lesser now, and he knew that was a bad sign. Dorian’s heart was beating too slowly, and there was too little blood left.

Without looking up, Bull spoke through his teeth, “Get the fuck out of here, if Dorian doesn’t pull through, I _will_ hunt you down, and I _will_ kill you.”

Gatt laughed dryly. “I stood up for you, after everything you did I always stood up for you. And you betrayed me, there’s nothing worse you can do to me.”

After that, everything was a blur to Bull, he just mechanically obeyed orders and let the Inquisitor guide him, while they struggled to keep Dorian alive long enough for help to get there.

Sara ran as fast as she could, but she had a few kilometers to cover, and by the time she got there with Stitches, Bull was gone, and the Inquisitor was kneeling next to Dorian, crying. It was too late.


End file.
